Autobús
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo: Ella subía, se miraban, a veces hasta se sonreían. Era su pequeña rutina diaria. Pero al final, eran ellos, solo Minato y Kushina. Quizá tuvieran más que agradecerle al autobus número ocho de lo que pensaban. Regalo para Bella Scullw


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son del gran Kishimoto-baka-sempai, ¿hay alguien que no lo sepa? Pero la idea es tooooda mía, y como él a sus secundarios los tiene abandonados, se los tomo "prestados".**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, posible Ooc (no lo tengo claro XP)**

**Para Bella Scullw, que me ha animado a escribir Minakushi con sus geniales fics de ellos ^^**

La primera vez que se vieron, ella acababa de cumplir exactamente ocho años. Y muchos después aún recordaría el momento a la perfección, como la mano de su madre apretaba la suya de forma cálida y protectora, como su progenitora se quedó de pie en el autobús para que ella pudiera tomar asiento, con los pies metidos dentro de unos pequeños zapatitos negros moviéndose constantemente. Aquel día, como otro cualquiera, ella iba vestida de una manera casi masculina para su edad. No vestiditos, no tonterías de crías. Esas eran sus normas, y su pelo corto y su cara manchada de polvo atestiguaban el hecho de que a ella no le importaba su aspecto. Cualquiera la hubiera confundido con un chico.

Él entró dos paradas después, al igual que a ella le acompañaban, aunque en su caso parecía ser su padre. Durante unos instantes, sus miradas se encontraron. Morado contra azul durante unos segundos eternos. Él sonrió cálidamente, y nunca sabría decir por qué lo hizo.

Ella tampoco podría explicar por qué se sonrojó.

Quizá fuera porque nunca dejaba a la sangre subir a sus mejillas de una forma que ella, particularmente, consideraba estúpida e infantil, pero su madre se sorprendió.

-Kushina, ¿te pasa algo, hija?—Salió de los rosados labios de su progenitora.

Ella se limitó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, mirando como el niño iba hasta el fondo del autobús y se quedaba allí de pie, con su padre al lado cogiéndole de la mano. Kushina se esforzó (realmente lo hizo) por no mirarle en el viaje. Y, debía admitir, falló estrepitosamente.

Por su parte, Minato Namikaze nunca le hablaría a nadie de aquella mirada. Él nunca, _jamás, _admitiría que los enormes ojos traviesos de aquella niña de nombre desconocido le habían hecho sonreír como un estúpido. Al principio, porque él era un niño, y se _suponía_ que debía odiar a todas las chicas del mundo, excepto a su madre. Más tarde, sería simplemente porque para él carecería de importancia este hecho.

Pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, él no pudo confundirla con un chico, fue totalmente incapaz de ello. Porque bajo esa capa de polvo, seguramente provocado por algún juego, y ese pelo rojo corto y enredado, él vio claramente unos ojos grandes y femeninos, además la leve sonrisa que ella formó inconscientemente era inconfundiblemente de muchacha.

Quizá esperara volver a verla desde ese momento. Él no puede recordarlo muy bien.

La siguiente vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, ella ya tenía once años, e iba acompañada de su mejor amiga. El autobús con el número 8 escrito en el frontal no tardó en aparecer, y cuando subió los escalones y le vio, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelto. El tiempo quizá hubiera ido enterrando esos recuerdos lentamente, pero en ese momento la luz de esos ojos azules los volvió a sacar a la superficie de su mente. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca de par en par, y quizá fuera gracias al empujón de Mikoto, su compañera de juegos desde que tenía memoria, que continuó caminando.

-Vamos, Kushina, me está empujando la vieja de atrás.—Urgió en un susurro.

-Ya voy, ya voy ´ttebane.—La muchacha suspiró.

Mientras Mikoto y Kushina caminaban hacia el fondo, la última estuvo tentada de parar su marcha, quedarse frente al chico y preguntarle su nombre, indagar sobre el por qué. Sobre por qué no había podido olvidar esos ojos azules ni siquiera en tres años.

Pero siguió caminando, y Minato apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el cabello de un vivo color rojo frente a su nariz antes de que ellas dos se perdieran entre el gentío que siempre llenaba aquel autobús. El chico frunció levemente el ceño y se puso de puntillas, tratando inconscientemente de volver a encontrarse frente a esos ojos morados, pero para su sorpresa ella había desaparecido. Suspiró y volvió a su posición anterior, sujetando fuertemente la bolsa de la compra y con una leve sonrisa de conformidad. Quizá solo hubiera sido por un momento, pero él la había visto, y la había reconocido, claro que lo había hecho. Ella era inconfundible, con aquella cabellera color fuego y esos ojos de un tono morado oscuro, además su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, él nunca había visto algo parecido a eso.

-¡Ey, Mina-chan, vamos!—Llamó su madre mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Minato caminó rápidamente entre las personas, mirando por última vez sobre su hombro, buscando ver algo más sobre ella, sin embargo la chica seguía desaparecida entre los cuerpos grandes de los pasajeros, y él tuvo que salir del autobús sin verla de nuevo.

En aquel momento, ambos se juraron internamente que volverían a ver al otro.

Cuando cumplió quince años, Kushina ya había perdido toda esperanza de que ello ocurriera. Tenía recuerdos vagos de aquel niño de once años que había llamado su atención, pero no eran más que eso: recuerdos.

Hacía ya un mes que tomaba cada día el autobús número ocho para acudir a su tortura personal, también llamada instituto **(Preparatoria…quizá)**. En realidad, los años habían ido desterrando sus rasgos que podían pasar por los de un niño sin desarrollar, ahora era toda una mujer, y eso se notaba en su larga melena pelirroja que rozaba su cintura, en sus grandes ojos, en sus pómulos marcados, su piel suave, su rostro aún levemente aniñado y su figura, indudablemente femenina.

Como todos los días, esperó el autobús en la parada, dando pequeños saltitos, miró una última vez su mochila, revisando un bote de cristal en cuyo interior había, extrañamente, una rana. Notó un par de miradas extrañadas provenientes de las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo ella se limitó a devolver el animal a su lugar mientras sonreía de una forma que estaba entre lo siniestro y lo travieso.

_Oh, sí, el profesor iba a sufrir._

Soltó una risita malvada, y no se le escapó que la anciana de su lado dio un paso hacia la derecha, alejándose de ella. Kushina se encogió de hombros con diversión. Justo en ese momento el autobús paró, con un chasquido la puertas se abrieron, y la chica no tardó en subir, la falda corta del uniforme siguiéndole los movimientos. Oh, como odiaba esa falda. Dejaba ver demasiada pierna para ella, acostumbrada a la comodidad. ¡Ni siquiera podía correr sin que se le viera la ropa interior! Soltó un bufido al recordarlo y pagó al conductor antes de adentrarse, esquivando al gentío con la precisión que solo consigue la práctica.

Minato la vio entonces y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que coincidieran cada tantos años, solo para volver a separarse? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Él frunció el ceño y apretó los dedos en torno al libro que llevaba entre las manos, vio como la chica se colocaba entre dos grandes hombres. Sus miradas volvieron a fijarse, y él se atrevió a sonreír con la tranquilidad propia de él, casi deseando que el rostro de ella volviera a tomar ese tono rojizo. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario.

Le frunció el ceño.

Él se levantó y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el lugar que acababa de dejar. Kushina supo que cualquiera habría acertado. Él era atractivo, mucho más que atractivo. _Demonios ´ttebane._ Si seguía así podría volver a sonrojarse, y se negaba. ¡No iba a volver a tomar ese horrible tono! Frunció más profundamente el ceño y miró esos hermosos ojos azules solo para alzar la barbilla con altivez. ¡Ella tenía su orgullo! No era una muñequita de porcelana, aunque lo pareciera, ¡era una Uzumaki! Giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, tratando de parecer molesta tan solo por eso ofrecimiento. Por un ofrecimiento _amable._

¡¿Qué mas daba? ¡Ella tenía su orgullo!

Minato suspiró y, rindiéndose, volvió a tomar asiento. En ningún momento perdió contacto visual con la chica. Los años la habían tratado bien, y casi deseó que su familia no le llevara todos los días a su centro de estudios, quizá así podría conocerla mejor.

Quizá, realmente, no fuera mala idea comenzar a tomar ese autobús. Fugaku podría acompañarle, ¿por qué no?

Así que esta vez no pasaron años sin cruzar miradas, tan solo un día. Minato nunca olvidaría la cara de la muchacha desconocida cuando le vio allí, ella había entreabierto los labios con sorpresa, y su rostro había demudado en una mueca extraña de asombro. Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba riendo.

Ella no pareció tomarlo muy bien, porque pasó de manera indignada junto a él de camino al final del autobús.

Kushina odió a Mikoto por tener padres que la llevaran, y Minato se sintió un poco solo al estar en la misma condición con Fugaku. Pero ninguno se acercó al otro para hacerse compañía. Eso hubiera sido algo parecido a _ceder._ Quizá él pudiera haberlo hecho, haberse tragado su orgullo y acercado, porque él en realidad no tenía demasiados reparos en ello, pero pensó que le valía con verla. Quizá ella no fuera lo que parecía. Quizá le decepcionara. ¡No quería decepcionarse de alguien a quien había idealizado tanto! Así que se limitó a sonreírle, a lo que ella soltó un profundo bufido de exasperación, volviendo a provocar una carcajada divertida.

Una semana de miradas malhumoradas por parte de ella, sonrisas por la de él, y ojos encontrándose furtivamente durante unos segundos, hubo dos asientos uno junto al otro. Fue la primera vez que se sentaron juntos.

Minato pudo percibir el olor de la colonia de ella, y la vio escribir sobre un cuaderno algo que tardó casi todo el viaje en descifrar. Al hacerlo, se quedó pálido. Demonios, ella era una pequeña genio. ¿Cómo había podido calcular así el ángulo de caída del barro? ¡Pero si él había visto el examen de matemáticas que había llevado a casa el día anterior, con un claro cero pintado en rojo en la parte superior!

Entonces lo entendió.

_Era una genio de las bromas._

Y allí, ante la mirada atónita que Kushina le dirigió, volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Ella pensó que estaba loco, pero no habló. Ninguno lo hizo. Era algo parecido a un pacto que había entre ellos, se miraban fijamente, a veces hasta se sonreían, pero nunca hablaban. Así no podrían decepcionarse.

El año escolar pasó así, sin una palabra compartida. A veces, Kushina se preguntaba cómo era la voz de él, podía imaginársela, varonil y tranquila. Cuando le veía abrir la boca, temblaba de expectación, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero nunca lo hacían, ninguno.

Por su lado, Minato se dedicaba a menudo a pensar nombres para ella. Se sorprendía pensando que tenía cara de Aiko, o de Mitsuaki, quizá Keiko o Kohana. Sin embargo, ninguno llegaba a convencerle. Ella era "la chica del autobús", y no creía necesitar más para ella.

El verano se les echó encima, y con ello terminaron sus costumbres matutinas. Aunque nunca lo admitirían, ambos se echaron levemente de menos en aquel tiempo, ella quiso ver aquellos ojos azul celeste, y él despertaba cada día deseando volver a encontrar la extraña sonrisa traviesa de ella.

Cuando el curso comenzó de nuevo, Kushina estaba impaciente. Esa noche había llovido, y todo estaba aún mojado cuando el autobús abrió sus puertas para ella, se precipitó tan rápidamente dentro de él que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, logrando las carcajadas de medio vehículo. Para su sorpresa, él no rió, se limitó a acercarse, preocupado y a tenderle una mano que ella aceptó de forma gustosa. Casi se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que él la levantó del suelo.

Era la primera vez que se tocaban, y hubo un leve hormigueo en ese tacto, quizá de simple expectación. Él tenía una mano cálida, y ella se preguntó si se atrevería, o mejor dicho, querría soltarle. Fue él quien rompió el contacto, aunque le sonrió de una forma que, sorprendentemente, hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas. Cuando se miraron, ella también sonrió, pero no una normal para alguien como Kushina, si no un gesto suave. Sin embargo, momentos después ella volvía a ser la de siempre, con su aire travieso.

El tiempo continuó pasando, y Kushina se sorprendió a menudo pensando en el chico rubio del autobús, no era raro que ella no atendiera en clase, pero que no lo hiciera un por un…_chico._ Oh, Dios, eso sí era raro.

Fue una tarde en su casa, con la chimenea calentando su piel y una taza de chocolate. Supuestamente, escuchaba atenta a su mejor amiga, que parloteaba como si fuera una cotorra sobre algo que a ella, particularmente, no le interesaba para nada. Quizá fuera que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el chico del autobús.

-…él se llamaba Fugaku, es algo serio, pero yo sé que…-Mikoto cortó el relato a la mitad para mirar a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.-¿Kushina?

-¿Ah?—Ella alzó la mirada de su chocolate, distraída.-¿Qué quieres ´ttebane?

-¡Kushina Uzumaki!—Regañó Mikoto.-¡Me ignorabas!

-¡Es que eres aburrida ´ttebane!—Chilló, señalándola.

-¡Ah, lo que ha dicho!—Mikoto se hizo la ofendida antes de reír suavemente.—Kushina, últimamente estás muy distraída.—Formó una sonrisa divertida.-¿No te estarás enamorando?

Entonces la realidad le golpeó como una maza. Primero lo negó. ¿Enamorada? ¡JA! ¡Si no sabía ni su nombre! Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aunque no conocía su nombre sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que conocía al famoso escritor de novelas eróticas, Jiraiya, cosa que a ojos de Kushina le había quitado muchos puntos. Igualmente, conocía su manía por morderse el puño cuando todo le iba mal, y la de sonreír levemente, de forma que apenas se notaba, cuando era al contrario. Sabía que él era un chico tranquilo y que sacaba buenas notas, por el par de exámenes que le había visto y su comportamiento día a día, en pocas palabras: justo lo contrario que ella. Sabía que tenía muchas fans, porque le había oído hablar por el teléfono sobre ello. Sabía que, a veces, el corazón de ella se disparaba con una sola sonrisa, porque las de él eran brillantes y cálidas.

Kushina se quedó callada unos momentos antes de romper a reír histéricamente, negándole con la cabeza a Mikoto mientras decía un "¿Eres tonta o algo? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¡Ja!" , aunque lo que ella pensaba era otra cosa, totalmente diferente:

_Oh, mierda._

Cuando volvió a subir al autobús y le vio, había un asiento libre a su lado. Se sentó y se hundió en su lugar, enfurruñándose de una manera simplemente…_infantil._ Minato la miró, sin entender. Pero no preguntó, se limitó a sonreírle y a saludarla con la mano. Normalmente en ese instante hubiera empezado su costumbre de miradas, risas disimuladas y roces supuestamente accidentales, pero algo pasó.

-Kushina.—Escuchó de pronto. Se dio cuenta, patidifuso, de que eran los labios de la chica los que se habían movido.

¿Habían roto su pacto de silencio? Casi le era increíble pensarlo.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó al fin, carcomido por la curiosidad y de manera circunspecta.

-Soy Kushina Uzumaki ´ttebane.—Gruñó entre dientes de nuevo, logrando que él casi diera un respingo. _Tétrica._

Sin embargo, el poder ponerle nombre a su rostro fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. _Kushina._ Le quedaba bien, mucho mejor que Aiko o que Keiko. Era un nombre bonito.

-Minato Namikaze.—Fue todo lo que dijo, sonriéndole levemente.

A partir de ahí, ambos se pasaron el viaje hablando. Se había terminado el pacto silencioso. Ya no eran "el chico y la chica del autobús". No eran otro par de pasajeros del autobús número ocho. Minato y Kushina, solo ellos dos.

Y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabían, serían ellos dos para lo que les quedaba de vida. Él y ella. Marido y mujer. Minato y Kushina.

Algún día, tendrían que encontrar la forma de darle las gracias a aquel autobús.

**Bue~no, explicando un poco la razón de este One-shot:**

**La verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que suelo usar mucho los diálogos, que sí, que es normal, pero es que soy yo siempre la que dice "las palabras están sobrevaloradas" y quería hacer algo así, casi sin palabras, normalito XD**

**Además, el Minakushi es la pareja por excelencia de Naruto, obvio ^^ Y como casi no hay fics de ellos en español, y además, Bella Scullw, Emiita, Tsukimine12 y otras muchas están trabajando duro para hacerlo más grande, pues mi tercer aporte y yo nos presentamos XD**

**Escribir Minakushi es divertido, aunque creo que este me ha quedado algo Ooc ÒwÓ ¿Qué creéis vosotros? Lo cierto es que esto ha empezado con una trama totalmente distinta, pero me he puesto a escribir y lo he acabado en un par de horas. Ha terminado siendo algo que no se parece en nada a la idea original (que ya escribiré algún día)**

**Yo os animo a que escribáis Minakushi, gente XD Que os necesitamos para ganar al MinaIta (?)**

**Bien, y este fic es un regalo para Bella Scullw, gran defensora del Minakushi y una buena amiga mía ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
